Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih dan Bawang Bombai
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Si kecil Sasuke merasa kehidupannya seperti Bawang Putih, saat sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang wanita yang telah memiliki anak. Kebetulan, Gaara sang kakak tiri memiliki rambut berwarna merah, sehingga Sasuke memanggilnya Bawang Merah.


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Chaptered]

Title : Bawang Merah, Bawang Putih dan Bawang Bombai

Chapter : 01/?

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Family

Main Cast : Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto

Rating : T

Sum : Si kecil Sasuke merasa kehidupannya seperti Bawang Putih, saat sang ayah memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang wanita yang telah memiliki anak. Kebetulan, Gaara sang kakak tiri memiliki rambut berwarna merah, sehingga Sasuke memanggilnya Bawang Merah.

* * *

\- **Bawang Merah** -

Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Baru saja menginjak umur sembilan tahun.

"Apa kau siap bertemu calon adikmu, Gaara?" Seorang pria berdagu kotak, tersenyum padaku. Kedua matanya menyipit, bibirnya sedikit ditarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Alangkah baiknya, jika pria itu tidak tersenyum padaku. Pria itu memang tidak terbiasa tersenyum, tapi beliau sudah berusaha untuk tidak membuatku takut.

Uchiha Fugaku -nama pria itu, beliau adalah kekasih ibuku sekaligus calon ayahku. Sosok pria yang tegas, berwibawa dan disegani

"Hn, aku siap!" jawabku sambil mengangguk. Tuan Fugaku membawa ibu dan aku ke rumahnya untuk menemui Sasuke -anak laki-laki semata wayang beliau yang akan menjadi adikku.

Saat aku berumur lima tahun, ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika dinas keluar kota. Istri tuan Fugaku juga telah meninggal saat melahirkan Sasuke. Selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun menduda, akhirnya beliau dipertemukan dengan ibuku. Hanya butuh waktu empat bulan pendekatan bagi mereka untuk menuju ke tahap pernikahan. Seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah.

"Sasuke!" Tuan Fugaku memanggil seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik bermain bola karet di halaman belakang rumah yang luas. Seorang wanita muda berpakaian seperti _babysitter,_ berdiri tidak jauh dari bocah itu. Wanita itu mendekati bocah yang masih asyik menendang dan memantulkan bola karet ke dinding.

"Sasuke!" Tuan Fugaku kembali memanggil nama bocah itu.

Bocah itu menoleh setelah wanita itu memberitahunya. Dia memeluk bola karetnya sambil berlari menghampiri kami. Si bantat dengan bola matanya yang besar bermanik onik -senada dengan mata tuan Fugaku, menatapku dengan berkedip pelan. Seolah aku terlihat seperti tidak nyata di matanya.

"Beri salam pada ibu dan kakak barumu, Sasuke!" perintah tuan Fugaku yang membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang hingga bola karet yang dipeluknya terlepas dan berguling ke kakiku. Aku bisa melihat wajah memerah dengan mata yang menatapku itu mulai berkaca-kaca, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Hai, Sasuke! Kau sangat menggemaskan!" Ibu berniat membelai rambut Sasuke, tapi bocah itu malah menitikkan air mata, sebelum tangan ibu menyentuhnya. Dia berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang tuan Fugaku.

"Bawang Merah..." suaranya terdengar begitu parau. "...dan ibu tiri yang jahat..."

Sungguh sambutan yang sangat berkesan dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

* * *

\- **Bawang Putih** -

Merah.

Rambutnya berwarna merah.

Alisnya juga tidak ada.

"Beri salam pada ibu dan kakak barumu, Sasuke!" perintah ayah

Heh?!

Ibu dan kakak baruku?

Aku akan punya ibu tiri dan kakak tiri seperti yang di buku?

Tanpa sadar, bola karet yang kupeluk terlepas dan menggelinding ke arah si merah.

Si merah ini...

Adalah kakak tiriku?

Si merah ini...

Dia terus menatapku.

Tatapan yang jahat dan menakutkan.

Terlihat seperti...

"Hai, Sasuke! Kau sangat menggemaskan!"

Meskipun rambut tante ini berwarna hitam, tapi tangannya begitu besar dan berkuku panjang. Tangan itu perlahan mengarah padaku. Tante ini akan menjahatiku!

Aku menangis ketakutan, berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang ayah.

"Bawang Merah..." suaraku tercekat. "...dan ibu tiri yang jahat..."

Aku sungguh tidak suka mereka. Mereka membuatku takut. Mereka akan menjahatiku saat ayah tidak ada di rumah, persis seperti yang buku katakan.

* * *

\- **Bawang Bombai** -

"Naruto!" teriak ibu dari dapur. "Pergi ke swalayan, beli bawang bombai. Sekarang!"

 _"Roger!"_

Aku langsung melompat turun dari sofa. Menuruti perintah ibu adalah mutlak, karena aku masih menginginkan uang saku.

"Hitung uang kembaliannya lagi. Jika lebih, kembalikan. Jika kurang, protes!" Ibu selalu berpesan seperti ini, jika menyuruhku pergi berbelanja.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umur delapan tahun. Aku bukan pemeran utama dan bagianku tidak terlalu banyak untuk cerita ini. Tapi, aku dijanjikan akan tetap dimunculkan pada setiap _chapter._ Sampai jumpa!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Ya, sampai jumpa kembali!


End file.
